Liselotte Kranz (HP)
Half sister of Katja Kranz-Munteanu, 27 years old, Dutch, Moldovan and Greenland decent, had a child at 17, moved to the Netherlands when the child died, has Bipolar 2 but doesn't make much of a difference. Model is Melissa Benoist. Name: Liselotte Kranz-Langrboek Personality: Ever since she was younger, Liselotte had been doing thins she wasn't supposed to do. It gives her a rush of excitement when she does things she isn't meant to. It makes a big difference when she is on the manic phase of her illness when she takes risks, mainly because the risks become more and more risky. When it comes to doing stuff her father wouldn't approve of, she does those things no matter how she feels, which is why she fought like crazy to have custody over her half-sister. With her martial arts experience, the thrill of doing things most people wouldn't do at all is much stronger, knowing she can get herself out of some situations. She takes her medication when she has too but the manic side of her bipolar always shows and is actually really toned down. Having had two children, Liselotte can be very motherly to everyone. She is a perfectionist when it comes to Katja, making sure she is always looking her best and acting her best. She treats Katja more like a daughter than a sister. She knows how Katja is, not ever wanting to become pregnant, and will check up on our social life whenever she gets the chance, through letters or checking (read stalking) on Katja. Liselotte always needs to make sure who is hanging with is good enough for her, which is why some people would say she is and would be a too protective mother. Lieslotte wants to become an actually mother in the near future but isn't ready for the pain and memories that would come during pregnancy of Jaime and Charlie. Liselotte doesn't really trust many people nowadays, especially with guys and girls that just want to flirt and hit on her. She only trust two people, Katja and possibly Kade, depending on if he brings memories of Jaime to the top of her mind. Liselotte holds onto all her memories dearly, everyone from when she was 4, her first memories, to the ones she is making now. She still has the toy bird she bought Jaime on her first birthday and always has it on her, which brings memories of the happy times with her first child and first and only fiance. She tends to be sentimental when it comes to things that she has past with but instead of crying or doing anything, Liselotte just stares blankly at what is sentimental for her and tries to find all the good memories. She hates her father and will stand up to any man that treats of women like he did to her mother and her. You could call Lisloette a feminist but really she isn't. She just hates men that don't treat women with the same respect they would want. History: Liseolotte wasn't what her mother and father had planned. It started off as an affair Ludger Kranz and Albina Kranz-Langrboek. She was cheating on her husband and Ludger was cheating on his wife. They finally stopped hiding their affair after no less than a week and started the process of divorcing their partners. Soon just before they got married, Albina fell pregnant. The wedding still went ahead, and right smack bang in the middle of their honeymoon, Albina gave birth to a girl, named Liselotte, in Budapest. By the time the three of them got back to the Netherlands, Liselotte was no less than one month old and was a little bit to loud for Ludger and Albina's liking. Still Albina loved her daughter to no end. The same couldn't be exactly said for Ludger. He loved Liselotte but he always saw her as a mistake. Liseolotte grew up more quickly then her parents wished. Albina still saw her cute little 4 year old girl running around the house, screaming her head off, even when Liseolotte hit double digits. It was their mistake for babying Liselotte as she started becoming an adult and her Bipolar started to show. She first sneaked out of the house at ten, after a fight with her parents about not letting her go to a friend's party. She happened to be manic phase of her disability and was feeling very risky that day. She didn't know but she used magic then to make the pillows she stuffed under her blanket to make it seem like she was still home actually look like her. When her parents came to check on her, they still thought Liseolotte was still home. When Liseolotte finally got home, the spell wore off and she didn't know a thing had happened. Liselotte and her parents finally discovered Liselotte was Bipolar when she was one week extremely hyper, happy, friendly and optimistic one week, then the next, barely getting out of bed, withdrawn from everyone and not very optimistic at all before she turned 11. Her parents just thought it was mood swings from puberty to start with, but when it kept happen more often and for longer, they took her to the doctors. She was put on low level medication for it. When Liselotte turned 11, she was accepted into Beauxbatons. It was a great place for Liselotte to learn and was nothing compared to her home until just before .she turned 13. Her father went on a business vacation to Moldova. A few months later, a letter was sent to the Kranz home by some woman in Moldova. Liselotte never saw the letter but it was from a woman claiming Ludger was her unborn baby's father. Albina replied back to the woman, saying that there is no way Ludger could be the father because he already had a family. Albina told Ludger about the letter she found the next time. That whole letter caused a rip in the family. Ludger and Albina would fight every night, Liselotte with a pillow every night wishing it would stop. It finally did, a few months later and just before Liselotte's half-sister was about to be born. It ended with Liselotte hearing a bang from her parents room, like someone had hit their shared wall, then the front door slamming and her mother crying. Liselotte went into her now mother's room to see her on the ground crying, covering her face. She comforted her mother and told her everything was going to be ok and if that jerk called her father came back, she would make his life a living hell. She started going off her medication by her 16th birthday. It changed her dramatically and was at the time she met Kade. He was on vacation to the Netherlands and they ran into each other. Kade didn't mind about how she acted, how she could dramatically change in seconds. When Ludger can back, home became the worst place for Liselotte. When she found out Kade moved to the Netherlands, she spent a lot of time with him at his place until she fell pregnant not long after she turned 17, dropped out of school and moved in with her half sister with Kade. 9 months later, Liselotte gave birth to a girl, her and Kade naming her Jaime. It was an unwanted pregnancy but Liselotte kept the child, knowing Ludger would hate it that she was pregnant and she never wanted to feel the same way Ludger did towards her. Jaime was born premature and had a small survial rate for reaching 2 years old. In the period of time during Liselotte's pregnancy, Kade purposed to her and she said yes. They were there for just over 2 years, Jaime dying in the last fourteen months and falling pregnant once again, and Kade and Liselotte both moved back to the Netherlands, and Liselotte back in with her parents as she had nowhere else to go, staying in touch with Kade until they faded from each other. After the death of Jaime, Liselotte became a mess, her bipolar making the normal sadness of death even worse to bear with, and with guidance from her once step-mother, Katja's mother, started taking her medication again. Liselotte's life at home was once again, terrible when she came back from staying at her friend's place. Her mother acted like nothing was happening but Ludger treated her worse than ever. She started spending holidays with the only two people that she knew would never hurt her, Katja and her mother. She soon met a Ducth man, Joël Randal, and fell in love with him. They moved into together, Liselotte saying that their relationship was moving forward but really she didn't want to spend any longer around Ludger. She soon became pregnant, hiding it from her family once again. She had always been a rather skinny girl, so the early months of pregnancy where easily hidden from her family. The last few months didn't go to as planned. She was at Donjeta and Katja's for Christmas. She had planned to stay for most of the day with them, while Joël was with his family, until she started not feeling right, like she was going through the early stages of labor. She rushed out of their house to go to a healer to be checked up on, with Joël right beside her. Nothing had happened, just a false alarm. When they baby was born, Joël wanted to name the baby after his father but they ended up naming him Charlie after his grandfather. After Charlie was born, Liselotte and Joël started not to get along anymore. It ended with a court fight and Joël getting full custody of Charlie. Liselotte was a mess after losing her second child and found that the Netherlands had too many memories so she finally moved away for good. She moved to Bâlti, Moldova, staying with one of her cousin for a while until she had enough money to buy her own place. She still went to her step mother's house for holidays but sometimes even just random visits on a Sunday. Soon, Liselotte had to look after Katja as her mother had disappeared. In between the time of when she broke up with Joël and she started to look after Katja, Liselotte had started practicing martial arts as a way of channeling her anger and pain and become pretty good at it. Liselotte made Katja stay with her until her mother came back which she didn't know when. Liselotte got to see Katja off for her first year at school, which was what she always wanted to do. Katja was seen in Liselotte's eyes, after she started living with her, as the daughter she never got to truly have. When Donjeta was pronounced dead, Liselotte had to struggle with keeping Katja OK and her breaking down and crying and going off her medication but for her half-sister's sake, she did none of that. Later, Donjeta's body was found and the legal battles started to happen. Ludger had just broken up with her mother not long ago and saw Katja like he never saw Liselotte. He wanted to finally be in her life but Liselotte fought for custody over Katja. She knew if Ludger got Katja, it would just end up like his relationships with both their mothers. She won and gained full custody over her sister. Without warning Katja, Liselotte packed up all their things and moved them to England, for no reason at all but to get away from that part of Europe. Liselotte had been working long shifts in many jobs to keep a sustainable home for Katja to have but with all her hard work, Liselotte started to have to rely on her mother to keep the house because what Liselotte was getting paid, wasn't enough to keep the house and have food for long, but Albina was slowly losing patience with her daughter and gave her a dead line. "If you don't find a job that can support you and a child or someone that can help you support a child in the next few months, no more help from me" was what Albina said to Liselotte. And Liselotte kept working more shifts, but her money was running out, which puts us to the end of 2032.